


Grip Me Tight

by VeryMauk_aGast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Sub Caleb Widogast, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: “What’s your color, Caleb?”“Green, sir.” The excited eagerness in Caleb's voice is so palpable Fjord can feel it in run straight from the human’s words into his own cock.“Excellent.”The tentacles around Caleb’s arms tighten once more as another pair snake around the human’s legs.(AKA The one where Fjord and Caleb have hella kinky tentacle sex)





	Grip Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Major edits were made to this fic on 9/3. See end notes for more details

_ Surprise me. _

Fjord shuts the door as quietly as possible. It wouldn’t do to have Caleb wake up before the fun begins. He watches the scripted runes on the wall and door flare with a soft silver light, letting him know that the silence spell Caleb previously embedded within the walls of their room had kicked in. Fjord makes a mental note to thank Beau for her insistence on the matter. It makes his surprise that much easier to carry out. 

The human is sound asleep, curled in on himself on his half of the bed under a blanket. The bare skin of his arms and shoulders almost seems to shimmer in the moonlight. Fjord smiles at the sight of Caleb clutching Fjord’s pillow into his chest and under his nose. He looks peaceful. Relaxed. It almost makes Fjord feel bad about what he is planning. Almost. 

_ Restrain me. _

Fjord plants his feet firmly on the floor and sinks deep into the inky black thrum within his torso. That spark of magic provided by his patron. He’s been practicing this spell. It’s simple now. Simple to control it. Manipulate it. Make it his own. Use it for his own...unique purposes. 

The room grows a few degrees colder as he whispers the incantation. Caleb shivers and clutches the blanket tighter around him, but remains asleep. Good. As Fjord finishes the spell, the shadows in the corner of the room coagulate and meld together, forming slithering, serpentine shapes. Fjord grins as he flexes a finger, watching as the tentacles take a more solid form. The inky black of the shadows melts into an iridescent purple as they solidify. There are dozens. Different sizes, different lengths, some with lots of texture and suckers, others just slick. Fjord holds out a hand to feel one in the darkness. It obeys his mental commands and snakes around his wrist, tightening just enough to hold but not hurt. Fjord tugs experimentally against it, and the suckers clench down, keeping him firmly in place. Perfect. He orders it to drop him. The tendril complies, sinking back onto the floor.

The tentacles all slither to the side, parting down the middle as Fjord steps up to the edge of the bed. Just as he commands, a slender tentacle pulls the warm blanket out of Caleb’s grip to reveal the human’s entire body to the room. Fjord licks his lips as he takes in the sight of his wizard. The expanses of creamy, pale skin exposed to the moonlit room look positively magical. Caleb begins to stir, shifting an arm out to look for his lost blanket as a shiver wracks his body. 

Too easy. 

One of the thick, textured tentacles reaches up and ensnares Caleb’s arm. It snakes around and around until it’s wound all the way from Caleb’s thin wrist to his shoulder. The motion wakes the human immediately, and Caleb’s groggy, sleepy movements shift into something frantic and panicked. 

Fjord motions for another tentacle to restrain his other arm. Caleb cries out in fear and starts squirming against them, trying to free himself.

Fjord watches, waiting right until the edge of absolute panic before speaking to Caleb. “Easy, love.” The familiar drawl of his voice immediately captivates Caleb’s attention. 

Wide blue eyes lock onto his yellow ones in the sparkling moonlight. “F-Fjord?”

“Surprise, Caleb,” he says mischievously as he makes a small tentacle dance across the human’s jawline.

Caleb’s brow furrows in confusion, but after a split second understanding dawns on his face. His pupils dilate, and Caleb’s tongue runs over his lips, slowly. _ Sinfully. _

“Do you remember our agreement, Caleb?” he asks cautiously, dismissing the tentacle from Caleb’s face and letting the two on his arms go slack. They don’t release him completely, but it’s enough to show the human that if he wants to end it, he can. 

“Yes, sir.”

“What are your safewords?” 

“Green for go, yellow for slow down. Red for stop,” he replies confidently. 

“What is your signal for when your mouth is occupied?” 

“I will hold up a single finger for yellow. Two for red,” Caleb says, demonstrating the gestures with his right hand. 

“Such a good boy,” Fjord praises, enjoying how Caleb shudders and releases out a tiny breath of pleasure. “What’s your color right now, Caleb?” 

“Green, sir.” The excited eagerness in his voice is so thick and palpable Fjord can feel it in run straight from the human’s voice into his cock. 

“Excellent.” 

The tentacles around Caleb’s arms tighten once more as another pair snakes around the human’s legs. 

_ Make me beg. _

Caleb gasps as the thick, purple tentacles lift his legs and bend them at the knees to completely expose his cock and ass to Fjord. Fjord glances down and strokes Caleb’s inner thigh. He enjoys the contrast of the slightly chilled firmness of the tentacles to the heated softness of Caleb’s skin. He grins as his hand drifts higher, just skirting around the edges of Caleb’s cock. He isn’t completely hard yet, but he will be soon. Fjord runs two fingers across the underside of his pretty little cock. Caleb whines and tries to buck into the touch. Fjord chuckles. “Eager, aren’t we, love?” Caleb groans as Fjord tightens his fingers into a loop just under the head of Caleb’s cock. He lets them drift and gently tease as the stimulation pulls more and more blood south. Once he’s satisfied that Caleb’s arousal is picking up steam, Fjord pulls away to focus on other things. The human whimpers and squirms against the living restraints as Fjord hums in amusement. “What a pretty sight you make, Caleb.” Thin tentacles with suction cups lining the bottom side flick upward to play with the human’s nipples as a larger, smooth one teases at his lips. “Come now, love. Open up.” 

His lips part hesitantly to allow the tentacle access to his mouth. Fjord focuses his energy on controlling that one, carefully watching to always ensure Caleb’s safety. A couple of inches disappear into the human’s throat, fucking in and out. Muffled moans and whimpers ring out from the human’s mouth as the appendage slithers up and down, up and down. Slowly for a few thrusts, faster for the next. Fjord smirks as he varies the speed and strength of the thrusts; never more than Caleb can handle, but enough to keep the wizard from settling into a pattern. Enough to keep him squirming. Fjord crooks a finger to bring another thin tendril up from where it lashes on the floor. It loops around Caleb’s throat. Fjord orders it not to press down. All he wants is for it to be a solid presence against the human’s neck, similar to the leather collar the wizard is so fond of wearing during their escapades. Caleb thrashes and jerks with the addition, thick noises coming from his throat. Fjord’s eyes fly down to the human’s hands. No signals to stop. With a wave of his hand, he makes the tentacle fucking Caleb’s mouth pull out enough for him to hear what the human is saying. Unhindered by the arcane flesh Fjord has materialized, he can hear Caleb’s words. “_Bitte, bitte, bitte_!” It sounds musical. Rhythmic. Desperate. Absolutely wrecked. “_Mehr! _” More. Caleb wants more. The human cranes his neck against the living collar to look up at Fjord, blue eyes flashing brilliantly. “Please, sir.”

“Please what, Caleb?” he taunts, making the tendril trace the edges of Caleb’s mouth. His lips are swollen red and covered in spit. He looks so _ used _ and _ owned _like this. “Gotta be specific, darlin’.”

“Give me _ more_,” Caleb hisses, hips moving in a sinful circle within the restraints holding him. “Please give me more, sir.”

“I think I can manage that,” Fjord muses, leaning forward to slot his lips against Caleb’s. The moan coming from the human’s throat resonates through Fjord’s lips. So needy. Ready for more. Ready to take whatever Fjord will give him. There’s a small _ pop _ in the air as Fjord pulls back. Caleb whines and strains upward, trying to chase Fjord’s mouth. “You’re doing so well, Caleb. You’re so damn good for me,” he continues, knowing just how much his praise affects Caleb, “such a good boy.” Caleb trembles with the words as his eyes slip shut, lashes fluttering as he basks in the praise Fjord freely provides. So beautiful. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll give you more,” Fjord promises as he makes the tentacle slip back between Caleb’s lips to resume fucking his throat. 

While Caleb is distracted, Fjord summons another tentacle from the side of the bed. This tendril, like the one occupying Caleb’s mouth, is completely smooth. It tapers into a thin point at the tip, and gets thicker the farther down it goes. However, unlike the one fucking Caleb’s face, this tentacle drips with a thick, viscous gel. Fjord runs a finger through it to double check. It’s slick, and doesn’t smell like anything in particular. It seems like a thicker version of the intimate oil he typically uses to open up the human. Perfect. Fjord glances down to check on Caleb’s hands. They’re clenched into fists, nails biting into his palms as the tentacles tease him, but there’s no sign of a hand signal to alert Fjord that he needs to stop. 

High-pitched whines slip loose from the sides of Caleb’s mouth as the slippery tentacle presses against the tender skin of the human’s entrance. It’s a tiny bit thicker than Fjord’s index finger. Nothing Caleb can’t handle. The gel eases the tentacle’s way into Caleb’s body, but the human still reacts like he’s been electrocuted. Sensitized whimpers echo through the room despite the tentacle in his mouth serving as a makeshift gag. Fjord chuckles. Guess Caleb noticed that this one is a bit colder than the others. 

“Gods. Look at you, Caleb,” Fjord says as he unlaces his pants to take his cock out. He can’t help but stroke it a hand up and down his cock as he watches the tentacle in Caleb’s ass work deeper inside him. “All trussed up. Takin’ it so well.” Caleb’s ass was stretched to about the width of three of Fjord’s fingers by this point, and the human’s poor cock was absolutely weeping from the stimulation. “Are you close, Caleb? Do you like having your ass filled to the brim?” 

The human nods and Fjord is pretty sure Caleb is also trying to say yes around the flesh invading his mouth. “Well. Can’t have you coming before the main event. Can we?” As Fjord snaps his fingers, a thin tentacle wraps into two, layered figure-eights around the shaft of Caleb’s cock and balls. Caleb groans deeply in frustration. Fjord waves off the tentacle in his mouth and leans over the human’s face once again. “Can I get your color, love?” Fjord asks as he let his voice soften for their check-in. 

“Green, sir!” Caleb moans, trying to rut backwards onto the tentacle twisting into his ass. He doesn’t get far with how well restrained he is, but the sheer desperation of the human’s effort makes Fjord groan and stroke his cock. He leans down to nip at Caleb’s ear and press a line of heated kisses to his jaw before backing away again to proceed in taking his human apart. Piece by piece. 

Fjord sends the tentacle back between Caleb’s lips, letting it go just a bit deeper and a bit faster this time. To contrast that action, Fjord twists his wrist back and forth a few times to make the thick tentacle buried in Caleb’s ass twist and spiral deep inside him. Caleb’s back arches off the bed with the new sensations, and a muffled scream of pleasure shoots through the room. “You like that?” Fjord purrs low in his throat as Caleb squirms and writhes with what little movement the tentacles allow him. “Gods, you’re so loud, Caleb. Love it when you sing for me. So good for me. So fucking pretty for me.” 

_ Own me. _

Fjord’s instincts roar at him. He _ wants. _He wants to fuck. Wants to mate. Wants Caleb. Always wants Caleb.

Fjord sits down on the edge of the bed, using his fingers and hand movements to make the tentacles lift Caleb off the bed and reposition him. Eventually they deposit Caleb onto Fjord’s lap, still holding tight and restraining Caleb from moving on his own free will. With a nod, Fjord dismisses the tentacle fucking Caleb’s throat. The human gasps and sucks in unhindered lungfuls of air as Fjord chuckles and kisses the back of his neck. He wants to hear when Caleb comes utterly undone and begs for him.

Fjord’s cock rubs against Caleb’s back as the tentacle is the human’s ass slowly pulls out only to ram back up, rough and fast. 

“Oh!” Caleb wails. The tentacle wrapped around Caleb’s throat unwinds itself to press it’s tip under Caleb’s chin to bare his throat to the rest of the room. Fjord takes the opportunity to bite a mark onto the vulnerable column of smooth skin. He feels rather satisfied and convinced that it will leave a nice, purple bruise on the human’s neck for at least a couple days. 

“Do you want my cock, Caleb?” he asks, rubbing his leaking ridges hard against Caleb’s lower back as the tentacles tighten and pull the human’s legs just a bit wider. 

“Yes, sir! _ Bitte, bitte._”

“Want me to knot you?” 

Caleb nods fervently with a drawn out whine that sounded downright _ filthy _. “Please fuck me. Please, please knot me, sir!” he begs pitifully. “Need your cock. Need your knot.”

“You’ll have to wait just a few more minutes, love,” he teases, relentless and just a touch mean. Fjord loves watching the desperate frustration completely take over Caleb’s mind. Loves being the one that drives him so wild with lust. 

Caleb whimpers as Fjord repositions himself so that his cock slides between the wide gap of Caleb’s thighs. It’s positively dripping wet with pre-cum, and Fjord grunts as he drags it back and forth, making sure to brush the human’s smaller cock with the thick ridges during each movement. 

“Sir, please!” Fjord wasn’t sure what Caleb was begging for, but gods did he love to hear him beg. For release. For mercy. For more. It didn’t matter so long as he could ring those sweet, sweet pleas from the human’s mouth. 

Fjord stops with his own rutting to shift his attention back to the tentacle fucking Caleb’s ass. He reluctantly retreats to allow the fiendish appendage the room to withdraw from inside the human as well. Caleb sobs in frustration as his hole is emptied. Fjord licks his lips at the sight and sound of Caleb aching and desperate for more. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll give you another one,” he promises with a devious grin pressed to the shell of Caleb’s ear. 

Fjord flicks his wrist upwards to bring the next tentacle into Caleb’s line of sight. He knows the human can’t see everything about it in the pale moonlight, but he can see enough to gasp and writhe. 

This one is very thick, and has a blunt end that resembles a cock. It’s covered with what appear to be large, round suction cups. It’s a bit wider than Fjord’s cock would be, but he knows Caleb can take it. He’s taken larger things before. Fjord orders the tentacle to run up and down Caleb’s chest once. He wants to show the wizard that the ‘suction cups’ are solely meant for texture, not actual suction purposes. Fjord would rather let the tentacles rip off his own arms than have them cause Caleb any harm. It runs over Caleb’s chest, pressing firmly against his skin and taking up the majority of free space on his torso as it snakes in a tight back-and-forth pattern. Caleb thrusts forward as much as he can into the sensation as it slithers back off his chest. Fjord flicks his finger out to make the tip of the tentacle run over the leaking, sensitive head of the human’s cock. Caleb cries out, hungry for more stimulation, but Fjord doesn’t let the tentacle linger for long. Now that he’s satisfied that Caleb knows he won’t be hurt when the tentacle enters him, he decides to double check. “Color, darlin’,” he orders as he strokes his hands over Caleb’s hips in a soothing motion. 

“Green, sir.”

“You’ll still be green when I make this tentacle burrow into your body and fuck you until you’re an incoherent mess of sobs?” 

The moan coming from Caleb’s mouth is downright filthy, and oh-so sweet. “Yes! Green! Please,” he begs. “Please let it fuck me.”

_ Make me scream. _

Fjord laughs as he presses another kiss onto Caleb’s neck before telepathically ordering the massive, textured tentacle to push upward into Caleb’s ass. 

Caleb wails as the thick appendage forced itself inside his body. Unintelligible Zemnian words and cries of “please” and “Sir” fill the room as Fjord watches in utter fascination. He lets a hand drop down between the wizard’s spread thighs to where the tentacle pushes incrementally deeper into his ass. Fjord rubs a single finger around Caleb’s used rim before he lets it sink inside along the tentacle. 

“Oh fuck,” Fjord groans as Caleb gasps and lolls his head back against Fjord’s shoulder. Caleb’s channel clenches so tightly against the tentacle. The heat and the pressure against just Fjord’s finger is enough to have Fjord’s cock jerk against his stomach. He crooks the digit a few times, making the tentacle mimic the movement farther up. As the tentacle pushes farther up, Fjord slowly removes his finger. “You’re so fucking good for me, Caleb. Look at you.” Fjord snakes an arm around the human’s thin waist to lay his palm over Caleb’s stomach. If he focuses, he can almost feel the outline of individual suction cup shapes beneath the thin skin of Caleb’s belly. He watches in fascination over Caleb’s shoulder as he sees the tentacle shift and fuck back and forth deep inside Caleb, farther than Fjord himself can get. “Stuffed to the brim. Trembling and trapped. Gods, you’re a vision.” Fjord brings his free hand up to stroke over the delicate column of Caleb’s throat

Caleb is overstimulated, and to the verge of breaking down as the tentacle methodically thrusts in and out of his body. Fjord keeps whispering filthy encouragements and running his hands over Caleb’s skin as the huge tentacle wrecks his ass. 

After just a couple minutes of fucking, he hears Caleb gasping, breath hitching and uneven. Fjord focuses all his attention to hear Caleb softly stutter, “F-Fjord. P-please.” 

Fjord immediately halts the movement of the tentacle, and nuzzles his head against Caleb’s cheek. It isn’t a safe word, but Fjord knows that when Caleb drops in Fjord’s name as opposed to using ‘Sir’ that the human is reaching his limit. “Can you still take me? Or is it too much?” 

“Want you,” he pants, “inside me. Please, Fjord.” Caleb is an absolute, god-damned treasure. Fjord is in complete awe that he has the privilege of seeing the human so vulnerable and so desperate for his touch. For his cock. He would spend the rest of eternity trying to be worthy of this gift he’s been given.

“Of course, love. Been so good for me. Don’t worry, Caleb. I’ll give you what you want.” Fjord concentrates on withdrawing the tentacle in the human’s ass slowly and carefully, trying his best not to tease Caleb anymore. It slips free with a wet squelching sound, and Caleb sighs in relief as he has a moment to breathe. Fjord presses soothing, encouraging kisses onto his human’s cheek and into his hair as they pause. 

“Doin’ amazing, Caleb. Are the restraints too much?” Fjord asks, giving the four tentacles restraining Caleb’s arms and legs a small wiggle against his sensitive skin. 

Caleb moans softly before the familiar Zemnian word leaves his lips. “_Nein_,” he says as he shakes his head. 

Fjord layers kiss after kiss onto Caleb’s neck and shoulders. “You are an absolute angel, Caleb. So perfect. I can’t wait to fuck you and knot you.” While he speaks, Fjord maneuvers himself so that the tip of his cock is poised at the sensitive, used entrance to Caleb’s body. The human moans softly and squirms against the tentacles still holding him tight. “Color, Caleb?” 

“Green. Please...” 

“Please what, Caleb?” The words are soft and quiet. Fjord doesn’t mean it as a teasing statement. Not now that he knows his love is so close to becoming overwhelmed. He honestly just needs to know what Caleb wants. What he needs.

“Please fuck me. Wanna come for you.” 

Fuck, that’s hot. “Of course.” With a snap, the small tendrils wrapped around Caleb’s cock slither off into the darkness. Fjord leans his head over Caleb’s shoulder. The human’s cock is angry red and weeping, balls pulled up tight and taut. “Let’s give you some relief, hmm?” 

Fjord pairs his statement with a deep, slow thrust into Caleb’s aching hole. The punched-out whimpers and heated moans stoke the fires of arousal deep in Fjord’s belly. Caleb’s body clenches rhythmically at his cock, loose and warm from housing the tentacles. Fjord groans. After spending so much time neglecting his cock in favor of teasing the human, the hot, silky-smooth channel of Caleb’s body is pure heaven. With each thrust forward, Caleb lets out a pitiful little _ ah _ of pleasure. Fjord can tell from the blissed-out expression on Caleb’s face that it’s good, but he knew that he could make it even better. If he could just find the right angle… 

Caleb screamed into the night air as Fjord shifts his hips _ just so _ to finally rub his cock up against the human’s prostate. He focuses on rubbing the thick ridges of his cock against that sweet spot to drive Caleb closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Caleb.” Words are harder and harder to manage as Fjord continues to fuck into Caleb’s ass. “So good.” He’s right on the edge, he can feel his ridges throb against the soft warmth of Caleb’s inner walls. He can feel the edges of his knot swelling against the puffy, abused rim of Caleb’s entrance. “I’m close, I’m close,” Fjord babbles, knowing that Caleb is right there with him. “You’re perfect. You’re perfect. You ready, darlin’?”

Caleb sobs as Fjord grinds more insistently against his entrance, nodding and begging incoherently. Some words, some noises, all _ pure desperation_. This human. This lovely human trapped by his spell, speared on his cock, trusts Fjord, and _ wants _ Fjord. Fjord has never felt so completely lost and completely at home compared to right here in this moment as he watches Caleb in his absolute mess of passion and need and desire. His heart beats faster, and he can feel the blood pounding into his cock, thrumming against the pliant, warm walls of Caleb’s ass. 

Fjord’s thickening knot throbs as he grabs Caleb’s hips with greedy, firm hands, pulling the human down hard onto his lap. It takes some effort as Fjord grinds his hips back and forth, side to side as Caleb relaxes his hole just enough to allow the thickest intrusion of the evening to slip into his body. The pressure and intense heat of Caleb’s body makes Fjord see stars. Caleb is _ wrecked_, whimpering and crying as Fjord fills his ass completely. Fjord maintains just enough of his senses to reach a hand around Caleb’s waist to wrap it around the human’s neglected, aching cock. The human’s strangled sobs of pleasure reverberate through the room as Caleb climaxed. It’s music to Fjord’s ear. Caleb’s dick twitches and jerks in Fjord’s grip, spitting out his spend all over Fjord’s hand.

Fjord groans and buries his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck as he starts pumping his release deep into Caleb’s body. He can’t help but to continue with small, stuttering thrusts into Caleb’s ass as his knot gushes thick ropes of cum into the inner depths of Caleb’s body. The human continues to spasm around him, whimpering softly as his muscles milk Fjord’s cock for everything he has. Fjord wraps his arms tightly around Caleb’s chest, murmuring soft words of praise and affection for the small human as another load empties into Caleb, painting his inner walls white. If there was ever any doubt who Caleb belonged to, it’s gone now. Caleb is _ Fjord’s _human. A rumbling purr of utter possession shudders through Fjord’s torso and throat as he palms at Caleb’s ass, fingers drifting carefully over the human’s used rim where the pair are joined by Fjord’s knot. Caleb cries out and squirms slightly at the touch, tugging on Fjord’s cock where it’s still lodged deep inside the human. 

He’s not sure how, but by some small grace Fjord had managed to keep enough concentration to keep his spell up. The tentacles, though they’ve all stopped moving, are all still in place. The ones wrapped around Caleb’s lanky limbs still support his weight and keep him restrained. Fjord spends the last bits of his concentration to have the tentacles carefully release Caleb’s arms and legs. The human goes absolutely limp and boneless against Fjord’s chest with a quiet whimper of relief as he lazily flexes and stretches his legs. Fjord makes a mental note to give Caleb a massage later. 

Fjord groans as another load of cum shoots from his cock into Caleb. He can tell that he’s approaching the end of his knot. It’s already slipping around more easily. The edges of Caleb’s skin where they’re joined are getting looser and small droplets of creamy white cum are beginning to pool at the edges of Caleb’s rim. With one final jolt, his cock releases its final burst. Caleb’s ass clenches instinctively, helping to pull the seed farther up into his body. Fjord’s pleasure causes him to purr loudly against Caleb’s neck.

Five minutes pass before Fjord’s knot has gone down enough to slide out of Caleb’s ass without hurting him. The human moans when Fjord’s softening cock leaves his warmth, and Fjord licks his lips at the sight of his cum dripping from Caleb’s used hole. Caleb is _ his_. Utterly, and completely _ his_. Fjord has completely claimed him, and he’s so god-damn grateful Caleb has graciously gifted him the right to do so.

It takes some careful maneuvering, but Fjord eventually gets Caleb lying down on the bed, so that he can slot himself in behind him. Fjord folds his larger frame over to envelop Caleb’s as the human sighs and squirms close to Fjord, unwilling to be separated from the half-orc after such an intense onslaught of sensation. 

It’s hard to think straight after all that, but it’s also hard to ignore the cooling, sticky sensation of the drying cum and oils on Caleb’s thighs and Fjord’s cock. It’d probably be best to try and take care of that before it gets any worse. “Think you can help us clean up, love?” Fjord whispers into Caleb’s ear.

“Mmm…” Fjord’s not sure whether or not the wizard heard him until Caleb quietly repeats the incantation for Prestidigitation, the actions familiar enough for him to complete even in his blissful post-sex haze. Their skin is dry and clean, and Fjord hums his thanks onto Caleb’s shoulder.

The last thing Fjord does before he completely banishes the tentacles still creeping in the shadows is to have one hand him their abandoned blanket off the floor. Once he has that, Fjord snaps his fingers and the writhing mass of tentacles dissipates until the only sign they’d been there is the marks they left behind on Caleb’s skin. His arms and legs are littered with circular bruises that snake up their entire length.

“I’ve got a healing potion saved in the drawer on our bedside table for you if you want it,” Fjord says as he layers the blanket over them. 

Caleb chuckles, looking down at his arms in the moonlight. The unique patterns of light bruising trailing all up and down them looks eerily beautiful. “I don't think I need it.”

“No?” 

“I want to keep them a little while,” Caleb insists. 

Fjord grins as he presses a kiss to the top of Caleb’s head. “So did this live up to your expectations?” 

“Absolutely. I must say, your level of arcane control on that spell is _ thoroughly _impressive.”

Fjord rolls his eyes affectionately where Caleb can’t see. “Of course that’s what you’d compliment me on,” he teases lovingly. Caleb just laughs and laces his hand through Fjord’s so that their scarred palms press against one another. “So I take it this was a win?”

“That would be an understatement, _ ja,_” Caleb replies earnestly. 

“Good. I’m glad,” Fjord purrs.

“Thank you,” Caleb sighs into the stillness of the room. 

“Of course, darlin’. Anything for you,” he says softly as he nuzzles against his lover's jaw while they drift off into a peaceful, blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 9/3/19: I wasn't completely happy with the last version of this fic. I felt like it just needed a bit more...oomph. So instead of sleeping last night, I added over 1800 words of smutty goodness to this piece for your enjoyment. Writing is a process, and there's always room for improvement. Hope everyone enjoys the edits!
> 
> This work was inspired by the positively _delicious_ NSFW tentacle WidoFjord art created by @iseemorestill on Twitter. If you don't already follow their account DO IT! Trust me. It'll add lots of spice to your life ;)__
> 
> _ _Big shout out to the Widofjord discord server for fueling my thirst and encouraging me. Much love everyone! <3_ _


End file.
